diablofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Diablo II
Diablo II, la suite du célèbre jeu Diablo, est un jeu de rôle action de type fantasy et dans un style hack and slash. Sorti sur Microsoft Windows et Mac OS en 2000 et édité par Blizzard Entertainment. Diablo II a été développé par Blizzard North. En Avril 2001, Diablo II est devenu un jeu en ligne parmi les plus connus. Les facteurs majeurs qui ont contribué au succès de Diablo II comprennent le gameplay particulier du hack and slash et le libre accès à Battle.net. Diablo II peut être joué seul, en multi-joueur par LAN, ou en multi-joueur avec Battle.net, ce dernier étant le plus populaire. Il est aussi devenu le trentième jeux PC le plus vendu. Avec Diablo II, la série Diablo a vendu 17 millions d'exemplaires. Le jeu a été conçu par Stieg Hedlund, avec les fondateurs de Blizzard North David Brevik, Max et Eric Shaefer agissant en tant que chef de projet pour les autres disciplines. Le rôle de production principal a été effectué par Matthew Householder et Bill Roper. Une extension pour Diablo II, nommé Diablo II : Lord of Destruction, est sortie en 2001. Game Play Le joueur joue le rôle d'un héros, combattant les monstres en traversant des terres et donjons de Sanctuaire. L'histoire de Diablo II se déroule en 4 actes. Chacun suit un chemin prédéterminé par des quêtes, bien que certaines quêtes soient facultatives. Chaque acte se termine par la destruction d'un boss, avec laquelle le joueur passe à l'acte suivant. Le combat se passe en temps réel, utilisant une vue de dessus oblique et isométrique. Les joueurs combattent les monstres pour faire gagner en niveau leur personnage et pouvoir gagner de meilleur objets. Diablo II met pleinement en avant le combat, et génère aléatoirement de nombreux monstres, niveaux et objets lâchés par les monstres. La plupart des cartes sont générées aléatoirement. En mode "un joueur", la carte est générée aléatoirement mais reste la même. En multi-joueur, elle est remise à zéro à chaque que le donjon est redémarré. Diablo II permet au joueur de choisir entre cinq classes différentes: le Nécromancien, l'Amazone, le Barbare, la Sorcière et le Paladin. Chaque personnage a ses propres forces et faiblesses et dispose d'un ensemble de compétences différentes à choisir. De plus les quatre actes ont aussi trois niveaux de difficulté: Normal, Cauchemar, et Enfer. Un personnage doit compléter ces niveaux de difficultés pour débloquer le niveaux suivant. Seul un personnage qui a terminé la difficulté Normal peut jouer en difficulté Cauchemar, et ensuite en difficulté Enfer. Chaque difficulté est un plus grand défi que le dernier, avec des créatures plus puissantes et intelligentes, des pénalités d'expérience lors de la mort, et autre défi. Un personnage conserve toutes ses compétences, tout son équipement, etc, entre les niveaux de difficultés, et peut retourner dans les difficultés inférieures à n'importe quel moment. En terminant une fois le niveaux Normal, un joueur peut créer un personnage hardcore. Pour les personnages dit normaux la partie ne se fini pas lorsqu'il meurt, alors qu'un personnage hardcore la partie est terminée lorsqu'il meurt. Diablo II a aussi d'autre nombreuses caractéristiques qui améliore le game play. Le joueur dispose de la possibilité d'engager un mercenaire contrôlé par l'ordinateur, parmi plusieurs, qui suit le joueur et attaque les ennemis proches. A l'occasion, le joueur peut trouver un objet rare, de valeur, ou un objet de set qui devient plus puissant lorsque le set complet est rassemblé. Les objets peuvent être personnalisés en utilisant des châsses et de gemmes, ou transmuté en objets différents en utilisant le cube Horadrim. Réapparition Contrairement à Diablo I, où les monstres restaient morts une fois tués, et leur corps restait là où il était tombé pendant toute la partie, si vous sauvegardez et quittez pour revenir plus tard, toutes les créatures tuées reviendront. Même les boss ou les monstres tués pour une quête réapparaitront. C'est plutôt frustrant pour les joueurs perfectionnistes. Le bon côté, cependant, est que les monstres fraichement revenus auront de nouveau des objets, et pourront encore vous rendre riche. Classes de personnages Amazone L'Amazone est orientée sur le combat. Ses compétences sont orientées sur des capacités de protection, sur l'utilisation d'un arc et de flèches, ainsi que sur celle d'une lance et d'un javelot. L'Amazone se rapproche plus d'une Rogue de Diablo '': les deux sont particulièrement associées aux arcs, et les deux ont une utilisation équivalente de la force et de la magie. L'Amazone est différente dans le sens où elle est adepte des lances et javelots. La classe est vaguement basée sur les amazones de la mythologie. Barbare Le '''Barbare' est un puissant personnage orienté mêlée dans Diablo 2 et le seul personnage capable de porter deux armes. Ses compétences sont divisées sur la maîtrise de diverses armes, sur des cris de guerre, et sur des compétences de combat. Les maîtrises sont purement passives et permettent au Barbare de se spécialiser dans différents types d'armes et ainsi de gagner une vitesse naturelle et de la résistance. Ses cris de guerre peuvent améliorer ses compétences et celles son groupe en combat, de réduire les capacités de l'ennemi, d'effrayer l'ennemi et même de leur infliger des dégâts considérables. Les compétences de combat du Barbare sont des attaques qui maximisent la force brute, son plus grand atout. Les Barbares, dans Diablo 2, originaires des Hautes terres du nord, où l'acte 5 de l'extension se déroule et peut aussi être engagé comme mercenaire dans cet Acte. Le Barbare avait été à l'origine conçu pour Hellfire, l'extension de Diablo faite par Sierra Entertainment. Le personnage n'avait pas été intégré dans la version finale, mais inclus comme classe cachée dans le de Hellfire. Le personnage a la même apparence et parle comme le Guerrier mais a des statistiques altérées et des capacités différentes. Le Barbare, malgré le fait qu'il soit strictement un personnage de mêlée, peut être très efficace. En mode enfer la résistance naturelle pour tous les personnages baisse et le Barbare est la seule classe qui peut augmenter passivement sa résistance par une compétence. Sorcière La sorcière se concentre sur des sorts élémentaires à distance dans trois écoles: glace, foudre et feu. Ses sorts de glace peuvent geler et même complètement congeler les ennemis affectés, mais font moins de dégâts que ceux de foudre ou de feu. Les sorts de foudre peuvent faire beaucoup comme peu de dégâts, tandis que ceux de feu font des dégâts relativement importants. Les sorts Téléport définissent la Sorcière, permettant une mobilité plus rapide que les autres personnages. Le point fort de la sorcière les sorts de dégâts puissants et la vitesse de lancement; ses faiblesse sont sa santé faible et la défense, demandant que le joueur fasse attention à se garder à distance des ennemis. Les Sorcières sont, d'après l'histoire, des femmes rebelles qui ont maitrisé les secrets de l'utilisation de la magie des clans de mage de l'est dominés par les hommes. Nécromancien Le Nécromancien est un lanceur de sorts qui s'appuie sur l'invocation des esprits de la mort pour l'aider. Ses compétences se divisent entre les sorts de malédiction, d'invocation, de poison et d'os. Les compétences d'invocations lui permettent de ressusciter divers squelettes, golems et autre monstres tués. Cependant, il est à noter qu'à l'exception des golems, toutes les invocations du nécromancien demandent des corps de monstres existant. Les compétences de poison et d'os sont les principaux sorts de dégâts du nécromancien. Les compétences d'os permettent aussi de créer des obstacles, ce qui fait du nécromancien un très bon personnage de soutien en multijoueur. Les compétences de malédiction sont une très grande partie de l'arsenal du nécromancien et modifient beaucoup le jeu autant pour le joueur que pour la cible. Paladin Le Paladin est un guerrier religieux combattant pour tout ce qui est bon. Pour le refléter, les aptitudes de combat du Paladin zélé vont des attaques fanatiques aux foudres célestes. Ses aptitudes se divisent en aptitudes de combat, en auras défensives, et en auras offensives, qui, plus tard pourront améliorer les capacités personnelles, réduisant la quantité de dégâts subit, ou facilite la récupération de la santé. Ces auras sont d'une grande aide en multi-joueur car elles peuvent être utilisées pour améliorer toutes les statistiques du groupe. La plupart des auras ne demandent pas de mana ce qui fait du Paladin un personnage très économe comme il n'a besoin de dépenser peu ou pas du tout dans la récupération du mana. Les Paladins sont très compétents avec un bouclier, et ils peuvent même l'utiliser comme arme. Il est le meilleur avec ses aptitudes défensives et est aussi le meilleur choix pour affaiblir les ennemis sans les toucher ou lancer de sort. Les aptitudes du Paladin sont extrêmement efficaces pour éliminer les mort-vivants. C'est le meilleur ! Multi-joueur Contrairement à Diablo, Diablo II a été spécifiquement conçu avec en tête le jeu en ligne. Plusieurs sorts multiplient leur efficacité si ils sont utilisés en groupe et les donjons, bien qu'ils existent toujours, ont été largement remplacés par des espace ouverts. Le multi-joueur est disponible grâce au service en ligne gratuit Battle.net de Blizzard, ou en LAN. Battle.net est divisé en royaumes "Ouvert" et "Fermé". Les joueurs peuvent jouer leur personnage solo sur les royaumes ouverts. Les personnages en royaume fermés sont stockés sur les serveurs de Blizzard, pour éviter la tricherie, où ils sont disponible pendant 90 jours non joués avant d'être effacés. Le jeu en ligne est presque identique au jeu en solo. La différence notable est que les cartes en ligne sont générées aléatoirement, avec une nouvelle carte à chaque nouvelle partie commencée. Hors ligne, les cartes de jeu en solo sont conservées. Comme le jeu peut être joué en coopération, les groupes de joueurs avec des ensembles d'aptitudes complémentaires peuvent terminer les combats les plus intenses en quelque seconde, en orientant le développement du personnage pour le jeu en groupe. Jusqu'à huit joueurs peuvent se trouver dans une partie. Ils peuvent aussi s'unir dans un seul groupe, jouer seul, ou former plusieurs groupes opposés. L'expérience, les points des monstres, et la quantité d'objets lâchés, augmentent en fonction du nombre de joueurs dans la partie. Les joueurs peuvent faire des duels avec des dégâts réduits en joueur contre joueur. Les récompenses pour avoir gagné dans un duel sont une partie des pièces d'or et l'oreille du joueur vaincu. Le Patch 1.10 a intégré l'option de jouer un personnage dit "ladder". Le système ladder peut être réinitialisé à différents intervalles pour permettre à tous les joueurs de recommencer un nouveau personnage sur un pied d'égalité. Une saison ladder peut être courte, de 9 mois à plus d'un an. Quand une saison se termine la population ladder est transférée sur la population non-ladder avec tous les objets que le joueur possède. Certains objets rares et mots runique sont disponibles seulement en jeu ladder, bien qu'ils peuvent être échangés sur le non-ladder après la fin de la saison. Jusqu'à 22 patchs sont sortis pour Diablo II. Par l'historique des patch, plusieurs exploits et questions ont été abordées, comme la refonte de l'équilibre du jeu. Tous les patchs n'ont pas affecté directement Diablo II, plusieurs patch préparaient l'arrivée de l'extension et ont eu des effets minimes sur Diablo II. Le est actuellement à la version 1.12a. Le nombre exact de patchs est impossible à déterminer car Battle.net a la capacité de faire des mises à jour côté serveur pour résoudre des problèmes urgents. Histoire , un archange dans la Forteresse de Pandémonium]] L'histoire de Diablo II a lieu peu après la fin du premier Diablo. A la fin de Diablo, Diablo, le seigneur de la Terreur fut vaincu par un héros mortel. Le héros qui tua Diablo (ex: Le guerrier dans le premier jeu) s'enfonce la pierre d'âme de Diablo (une pierre magique contenant l'âme de d'un démon ou d'un ange) dans la tête pour tenter de contenir Diablo dans son propre corps. Après ça, le héros a rapidement été corrompu par Diablo et a lentement perdu le contrôle de l'âme de Diablo. Dans la cinématique d'introduction de Diablo II, Marius, le narrateur de l'histoire, est témoin que le héros déchu (appelé seulement le Rôdeur noir) perd totalement le contrôle, relâchant les démons des Enfers dans une taverne. Marius est le seul survivant (ceci implique qu'il ai eu de la chance pour que les démons l'ignore), et il se sent contraint de suivre le Rôdeur pour des raisons que lui même ne comprend pas. Le nouveau personnage du joueur est un héros différent pourchassant le Rôdeur dans les première traces de la destruction espérant mettre fin à l'existence du seigneur démon l'habitant. Le nouveau héros rattrape enfin le Rôdeur à l’extérieur de la ville de Kurast, mais est incapable de l'arrêter. Le reste de l'histoire est révélée à travers les 4 actes, le joueur ne fait pas seulement face au seigneur démon Diablo, mais aussi à deux nouveau vilains majeur, ses deux frères maléfiques, les démons primaires Mephisto, seigneur de la Haine et Baal, seigneur de la Destruction. Diablo est déterminé à les libérer de leur prison de pierre d'âme, dans laquelle les trois ont été emprisonnés il y a longtemps et de la quelle Diablo à réussi à s'échapper dans le premier jeu. Le héros voyage à travers différentes terres pour contrecarrer les plans de conquête du monde, appelé Sanctuaire, de forces des Enfers ardents. L'histoire nous parle de sept "Grands démons" (7 est le nombres des pouvoirs des enfers), certains ont été tués dans Diablo 2, mais, comme le seigneur de la Destruction, n'ont pas encore été vus. Les "démons inférieurs" * Duriel, le seigneur de la Douleur (vaincu dans D2, acte II) :Très rapide et très agressif. Sa force physique pure peut facilement surpassé un joueur non préparé. Il attaque en utilisant ses grandes griffes, et peut aussi geler le joueur, le rendant plus facile à frapper. Il se trouve dans la vraie Tombe de Tal Rasha en plaçant le bâton Horadrim sur un piédestal. * Andariel, la dame de l'Angoisse (aussi appelée la Reine Démon, vaincue D2, acte I) :Un puissant ennemi utilisant surtout des attaques de poison. Elle utilise des flèches de poison à tête chercheuse, des jets de poison et les griffes qu'elles a sur son dos au corps à corps. Elle se trouve au niveau le plus bas du monastère derrière une grande porte de bois, entourée de ses servants. * Belial, le seigneur du Mensonge (n'est pas encore apparu.) * Asmodan, le seigneur du Pêché (n'est pas encore apparu.) Les "démons primaires" * Mephisto, le seigneur de la Haine (le plus vieux des trois frères, vaincu dans D2, acte III) :Il utilise plusieurs puissantes attaques de foudre et n'a pas d'attaque de mêlée. Il se trouve dans son repaire de la cité temple de Travincal à Kurast en détruisant qui l'enferme dans son repaire. Vous devez utiliser un fléau unique appelé la volonté de Khalim pour le détruire, créé après avoir trouvé les reliques de Khalim et l'avoir transformé en volonté de Khalim dans un cube Horadrim. Attention à ses alliés et servants qui se trouve dans la prison de la Haine : les membres du conseil en particulier. Maffer Dragonhand est presque aussi dangereux que Mephisto. * Diablo, le seigneur de la Terreur (Devil en espagnol, vaincu dans D2, acte IV) Le leader des trois. Il utilise le feu. C'est un boss puissant, particulièrement dans les dernières difficultés. Attention à son attaque de foudre rouge qui peut tuer en une fois même les personnage avec bonne vitalité. Cependant cette attaque est plus lente que les autres et peut être facilement évitée. Ses attaque comprennent: Foudre rouge, Anneau de feu, Passage de feu, prison d'os (lancé sur les portails de ville) et une attaque de mêlée, dans laquelle il charge rapidement le joueur. Il apparait après avoir activé le cinq sceau et vaincu leur protecteur, Lord De Seis (Chevalier de l'oubli unique), le corrupteur d'âme (Venom Lord unique) et le Grand Vizir du Chaos(Doom Caster unique.) * Baal, le seigneur de la Destruction (vaincu dans l'extension de D2 : Lord of Destruction, acte V) :Il se trouve dans le donjon de la Pierre-monde. Après avoir tué ses cinq groupes de servants, il traverse le portail de la chambre de la Pierre-monde, le champ de bataille. Il utilise des frappe de feu et une attaque de froid, la dernière cause un sévère recul, et un ralentissement. Il invoque aussi une copie de lui même, capable d'utiliser toutes ses attaque, ajoutant seulement quelque difficultés pour tuer le seigneur de la Destruction. Le rôdeur parle dans la bande-annonce de l'E3 1998 Many moons have passed since I left the town of Tristram behind me. Since then I've tried to forget the terrors I beheld beneath the cold earth, and the twisted nightmares that have haunted my every waking moment. There’s something dark within me now; I can feel it, driving me towards the East, assuring me that my salvation lies within the ruins of ancient kingdoms. Though I know the way, I know not what perils will arise to hinder my journey, and as I pass through the first gate, I know that the better part of my soul will remain behind… forever. Traduction non-officielle :De nombreuses lune ont passées depuis que j'ai quitté la ville de Tristram. Depuis, j'ai essayé d'oublier la terreur que je vis sous la terre gelée et les cauchemars incessant qui me hantent à chaque moment éveillé. Il y a quelque chose de sombre qui sommeille en moi. Je peut le sentir, m'emmenant vers l'est, m'assurant que mon salut dors dans les ruines d'un ancien royaume. Bien que je connaisse le chemin, je ne sais pas quels dangers m'attendent lors de ce voyage, et tandis que je passe les premières portes, je sais que la meilleure partie de mon âme est restée derrière moi... à jamais. Easter eggs Si un utilisateur tape 'soundchaosdebug' dans le chat de Battle.net ou mode un joueur, chaque son du jeu sera joué en mode chaotique jusqu'à ce qu'il retape le code. Niveau de la vache secrète Le niveau de la vache secrète" est le résultat d'un rumeur sur Diablo qui s'est répandu sur Internet concernant une vache qui apparait dans le jeu, sans but particulier. Cette rumeur supposait que si on cliquait un certain nombre de fois sur la vache un portail vers un niveau secret s'ouvrait. La rumeur était un canular, mais la légende était née, et nombre de joueur demandait à Blizzard comment accéder au niveau. Dans Diablo : Hellfire, la seule extension de Diablo (cette "expansion" est en fait considéré comme un "add-on", puisqu'il n'est pas officiel, mais sorti par Sierra Entertainment), il était possible de changer un paramètre dans un fichier texte spécifique (Command.txt), pour que le fermier qui donne la quête "rune bomb" soit habillé avec un costume de vache, avec une nouvelle phrase appropriée ("Moo." "I said Moo!"). Ceci s'additionna à la rumeur. Pour faire taire la rumeur, Blizzard intégra le code de triche "There is no cow level" (il n'y a pas de niveau des vaches)(qui termine automatiquement la partie) dans StarCraft, ceci confirma officiellement qu'il n'y avait pas, en fait, de niveau des vaches. Parmi les amateurs de jeux en ligne, cette phrase est devenue une blague Internet similaire à l'expression Il n'y a pas de cabale !. le 1er Avril 1999, une image de la semaine de Diablo II montre un combat contre des vaches. Les gens imaginait si la capture était un poisson d'avril ou si il y avait vraiment un niveau secret des vaches prévu pour Diablo II. Il s'est révélé qu'il y avait un niveau des vaches. Pour y accéder, une fois Diablo tué (ou Baal dans Lord of Destruction), il faut retourner au campement des rogues dans l'Acte I au même niveau de difficulté, et transmuter la Jambe de Wirt avec un Livre de portail de villes dans le cube Horadrim. Cela ouvrira un portail vers le niveau secret (vaincre Baal pour entrer dans le niveau des vaches n'est plus nécessaire depuis le patch 1.11b). Il y a un objet de set nommé le "cuir du Roi Taureau" qui peut seulement être ramassé dans ce niveau secret. Cependant, quand un joueur tue le Roi Taureau pour la première fois dans un niveau de difficulté, le personnage utilisé pour ouvrir le portail ne peut plus rouvrir le portail pour ce niveau de difficulté. Anecdote *La musique de Tristram dans Diablo est le même que dans Diablo I. *Beaucoup de personnages, objets et lieux dans Diablo II ont le même nom que des membres important de l'équipe de développement: :* Lord De Seis / Rick Seis; :* Colenzo l'Annihilateur / Karin Colenzo; :* Shenk le Surveillant / Phil Shenk ou sont des ou autre manipulation de nom: :* Habits de Civerb / surnom de David et Peter Brevik, écrits à l'envers (en remplaçant le 'k' par un 'c'); :* Marteau de Schaefer / de Erich et Max Schaefer; :* La Relique de Nokozan / une amulette unique, anagramme de Karin Colenzo :* Le Mahim-Oak Curio / anagramme de Michio Okamura :* Donjon de Bverrit / Peter Brevik :* Manche Ferronier (Rusthandle) / (Mark) Sutherland :* La Mélopée de Rixot (Rixot's Keen) / Erik Sexton :* L'Embrocheur de Krintiz (Skewer of Krintiz) / Kris Renkewitz *''Diablo II'' utilise aussi les concept de figures indécidables pour représenter le niveau "Sanctuaire des Arcanes", puisque il est extra dimensionnel, magique et construit par le magicien Horazon. Les peuvent marcher sur une surface plane et se trouver en-dessous de leur point de départ, similaire à l'estampe de M. C. Escher : Waterfall. L'algorithme de la géométrie impossible n'est pas difficile à réaliser; par contre, le programme considère le niveau comme plat et la représentation visuelle créé l'effet. Le niveau utilise l'avantage des limites de la perspective isométrique. *Il y a des traces de la suppression d'une quête dans l'Acte II que l'on peut toujours entendre dans les dialogues des personnages. Apparemment il implique quelque chose d'invisible, un barrière magique qui empêche le joueur d'aller plus loin. Le joueur est supposé revenir en ville. On ne sait pas pourquoi il n'a pas été conservé dans la version finale, ou la présence d'un 'champ de force'. Accueil Diablo II a été un succès fulgurant pour Blizzard. Pour les magazine anglophone, le jeu a obtenu une note globale de 88 sur Metacritic.http://www.metacritic.com/games/platforms/pc/diablo2?q=diablo%20II Gamespy a décerné au jeu une note de 86 sur 100,http://archive.gamespy.com/legacy/reviews/diablo2_a.shtm IGN une note de 8.3 sur 10,http://pc.ign.com/objects/010/010629.html et Gamespot une note de 8.5 sur 10http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/diablo2/review.html avec un gain de 2000 runner-up pour la récompense du choix des lecteurs pour le jeu de rôle de l'année.http://www.gamespot.com/gamespot/features/pc/bestof_2000_rc/p6.html Pour les critiques française, gamekult a donné un note de 7 sur 10 http://www.gamekult.com/tout/jeux/fiches/J000000019.html. il a été ajouté au Guinness Book des records mondiaux "édition 2000" pour le jeu PC rapidement le plus vendu, avec plus d'1 million d'exemplaire vendu dans les deux premières semaine suivant la sortie, en Janvier 2001. 2,75 million de jeux on été vendus de par le monde. Voir aussi * Diablo II : Lord of Destruction - extension. * Diablo (jeu vidéo) le prédécesseur. * Historique des versions de Diablo II Références Liens externes *Site officiel *The Arreat Summit (Guide stratégie officiel) Fansites Dans l'ordre de l'http://www.alexa.com/évaluation internet: * DIII.net (anciennement Diabloii.net en anglais) * DiabloFans.com (anciennement Diablo3.com en anglais) * Blizzplanet.com (Blizzard-fansite en anglais) * JudgeHype.com * Diablo.leforum.eu en:Diablo II Catégorie:Diablo II